Gentle
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} What's the matter? You're just staring into thin air, ha ha. {Line: 2} Hey, how about we go play once you are done cleaning? {Line: 3} Hey Owner, give me a smile! {Line: 4} I saw a delicious looking cafe on the TV. {Line: 5} Is that ? You're always looking good! Ha ha. Dialogue 'Talk' * Uh-uh, I didn't plan anything for today... Maybe I could go to the library... Oh, Owner, you too? It'll be fun to go on a walk. * I think I'm going to read a book today... Sounds good, right? Did something happen? Oh yeah, of course Owner! * Oh, it looks like your button is about to fall off! Please stay still!... Right, I've finished! I'm honored by the complement! * Good morning! Wanting to eat your delicious cooking made me get out of bed! * Today's snack is cheese cake! Haha. I'm going to do my best to get you to eat it! * Well, I got everything I needed to finished and thought I'd come bother Owner! Haha. * Today, tomorrow, and for ever, we're together forever. And one day, will become one... * ...Oooh... Owner...? Is it morning already? I want to sleep a little longer with you... * You always treat me so well, Owner... So I've prepared a real feast for you today! * Look look, I've decorated with some sacred bamboo flowers. Do you know what the sacred bamboo flower symbolizes? He he he... It the perfect symbolizes lovers like us. * Oh, I received a beautiful bouquet of flowers from the florists... How did I end up with flowers in their hair? I don't know, ha ha. * Owner, I saw a lovely looking restaurant on the TV, would you like to go with me? * There's someone who look just like Owner sitting on the chair... Wonderful! * It's fun to eat at home too sometimes... Hey, Owner, let's go take a nap first. Pardon me sleeping next to you! * Well... I just saw you staring into space, is everything okay? * You always treat me so well, Owner... So, I've prepared a real feast for you today! Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy talked about wanting to go to the aquarium. ** you want to go to the aquarium!? You ask her if she wants to go to the aquarium. Fairy: "Haha. Wow, How long has it been since you were so excited?" *** of fish are so mysterious You comment that schools of fish are so mysterious. Fairy: "So enchanting! Looking at them together probably makes it even more fun!" Fairy is kind of impressed. *** person is so beautiful ** her an ammonite reference book. * Fairy talked about wanting to go to the amusement park. ** go as crazy as we can at the amusement park.You suggest going as crazy as you can at the amusement park. Fairy: "I want to try the fairy dome city!" *** ride the Ferris wheel. You suggest riding the Ferris wheel. Fairy: "It is so beautiful from the highest point, so romantic... Doing this together makes us look like lovers, hahaha." Fairy is very happy. *** waiting time was so long. ** [Let's spend the day sightseeing.] * Fairy is looking in the refrigerator. ** splurge a little and eat out today. ''You suggest splurging a little and eating out today. '' Fairy: "Oh, would that be ok? That will be nice." *** for a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels) You go for a luxurious French lunch. '' Fairy: "Oh, isn't that the restaurant with the really famous chef? I wonder how good the food is there. Shall we go for a meal there today? I bet nothing will taste good ever again after eating there." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. 150Jewels decreased. *** 'for a normal chain restaurant.' ''You settle for a chain restaurant. Fairy: "Oh, I would like a large serving of beef hamburg steak with rice." Mood got worse. ** a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store * Fairy is staring at you and seems to want to play together. ** to the park together. You decided to take her to the park. '' Fairy: "Yep, Owner, would you mind giving me a hand to get the clouds to pass by?." *** 'the seesaw together.' ''You rode the seesaw together. '' Fairy: "Wow, this is so much fun! You are bouncing around like crazy hahaha." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** 'the jungle gym ' ** 'around your room ' * Fairy talked about wanting to go to the zoo. ** 'nice out today! Let's go to the zoo.' ''What great weather! Let's go to the zoo! '' Fairy: "I really hope we see a hippo today." *** 'really are big.' ''Wow, hippos are really big! '' Fairy I don't believe how big they are! The large bodies on such animals seems so effective. Fairy: "Hahaha, I wish you could also be effective!" *** 'the zoo is a little hot ' ** 'over a stuffed animal ' * Fairy is reading a book. ** 'to the library!' ''You decided to go to the library. '' Fairy: "Haha. Sounds great! Let's go together!" *** 'about the fairy world.' ''You research about the fairy world. '' Fairy: "There isn't much in there, but it's still a pretty good place." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. *** 'Sleep'' '' ** '''Mr. D! * Fairy talked about wanting to go to the shopping mall. ** at the Fairy Shop. You go shopping at the Fairy Shop. '' Fairy: "(??????)" *** 'clothes look like they would suit you.''' ''You tell her that these suit her. '' Fairy: "These clothes are a little bold, I wonder if they would suit me? Oh, you bought them? Thank you so much!" *** I forgot my wallet ' ** 'the Fairy Collection show * Fairy is singing with the remote control instead of a microphone. ** a perfect time for a karaoke! You declared that it's a perfect time for karaoke! '' Fairy: "Yeah, I'm really in the mood for singing, its going to be great fun." *** 'in ' '' '' Fairy: "Oh wow, once I start singing karaoke I can't stop. Haha. It's your turn now? I expect great things!" *** 'during the chorus ' ''You joined during the chorus. Fairy: "I love the chorus, but it seems like maybe our timing is a little off" ** tired. Let's just stay home and relax. 'Socializing' * Blooming flowers were so pretty, that I took some pictures~ How about we check them togather~? * I'm so glad to have found a world where they have white rice, miso soup, and pickled plums. ♪ * I see you've come to play~ * The smell of flowers is coming from there... Ah, it's the cherry blossom twig~ It's very artistic * Hey, Fairy~ Today's weather is great! * I'd just love to share powdered green tea with my girlfriends in the Fairy World. * You look simply smashing in that, Fairy. * I'll be sure to bring Japanese sweets next time...♪ * What a lovely little room! ♪ * Sometimes people say the most interesting things. I guess you'd call this poetic karma? * Hey, you've got to make sure to eat three square meals a day! * What a lovely owner you have! * When it's this warm I just want to relax * Well, hello there, Fairy! ♪ * I made a bean cake today~♪ Do you want to eat it together~? 'Socialized' * Ah... Fu, fu, Owner looks so cute when she's sleeping. Maybe I should take a nap myself... * You look gorgeous today. * Today I have dango and green tea~ Fairy, want to accompany me? * Oh, Fairy, I see you're having a bento... * How about some nice, astringent green tea and some sweet rice cakes? * You sure seem in high spirits today - as always!♪ * Ah, Fairy. What am I doing? The wind was so strong that all my laundry got scattered, so I'm picking it up~ * Well, well, I never... 'Recommended' * Sometimes this kind of outfit is just the thing! * Does this outfit become me? 'Bother' * Right now? Oh, well... wait, so what was I just about to do before you came? * Well, well, hello there, Fairy. I'll serve up some tea♪ 'Yell' * Yes, I'll do my very best! * But of course - I'll put my all into it. * *grins*...I'll do my best to meet your expectations♪ * Why, Thanks for the support! 'Sleep' * Sleeping **Good night. I look forward to working with you tomorrow. **Let's call it a night. * up **Well, good morning, sleepyhead. 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * I did it - my work's all done! ♪ * Hoho, look what a fine job I did. 'Study * My studies are complete! Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing *Want to play cards. ~? *OK, cheese! haha, this will be a great memory~ ♪ *I decided to wear something hat matches you, ♪ Haha, it is a tad embarrassing, though. *Your room is always so lovely whenever I visit, #. *Whenever we talk like this, I always lose track of time~ *Good morning~ Haha, looks like you overslept today, huh? *made some of my favorite stuffed buns♪ Want to try them~? (?) *, Owner what do you two always talk about? *Didn't Owner compliment you~? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Fairy1: "Lalala♪ Lulalula♪ Oh, were you listening?" Fairy2: "#, your singing voice is lovely~" ** sing karaoke. ' Fairy1: "What song is everyone singing~?" Fairy2: "Which song should we pick~?" *** 'a duet. ' '' <Fairy1: "Alright then, all at once?" Fairy2: "Alright! We'll try to stay on time this time~♪" *** 'the microphone. ' ** 'to harmonize. ' Fairy1: "Hmm...? Does my pitch sound...strange to you? Fairy2: * Fairy1: "Would you like to play together today?" Fairy2: "What should we do~? Uh-huh..." ** 'go to the park together. Fairy1: "Ah, good♪ I'm going to change into something more comfortable~" Fairy2: "Haha, #, be careful not to get too excited and fall down." *** on the swings. Fairy1: "I'll push you on the swing first, so go ahead and get on~♪ Fairy2: "Alright, we'll switch later." *** in the sandbox. ** hang out at home today. * Fairy1: "Oh, Owner. I was just thinking about if there's anything interesting to do." Fairy2: ** to go rent a DVD? Fairy1: "Haha, What should we rent? I wonder..." Fairy2: " *** do you want to eat? Fairy1: "I would like some popcorn. And maybe some caramel nuts, too♪" Fairy2: " *** look at the pamphlet first... ' ** 'to the movie theater. ' * Fairy1: "Owner? Owner? Are you okay? Is the sky above from earlier?" Fairy2: ** 'let's go get something to eat. Fairy1: "What a lovely cream tart. It makes me feel like we're having an elegant tea time." Fairy2: " *** in the hotsprings. Fairy1: Fairy2: " *** at souvenirs. Fairy1: "#, would you like to buy something that matches~?" Fairy2: " ** let's go on a trip. ' * Fairy1: "" Fairy2: "I don't have much to do...Hmm, that reminds me. ** 'could even go on a picnic. Fairy1: "" Fairy2: "It's so lovely outside. Perfect weather to eat outside." *** to the nearby planetarium. Fairy1: Fairy2: "#, your zodiac star.. over there~ Look how brightly it shines!" *** to the nearby museum. ' ** 'go out. * Fairy1: "" Fairy2: "It's a fashion magazine~ It's full of truly lovely outfit♪ ** can even go shopping. Fairy1: " Fairy2: "Really~? Then we should get ready~" *** the matching dress.. Fairy1: Fairy2: "Thank you, Owner♪" *** the jersey.. ' ** 'cute, but a bit expensive... Socialized *I love spending time with you and Owner everyday ♪ *Haha, I stayed up way too late last night~ *Haha, thank you ♪ *Is it ok if I eat this~? Thanks ♪ *Wha...? Is something wrong~? *Haha, I don't intend to lose today~♪ *Want to play, too, #? *Me next, please♪ *Haha, no, that's not true. *It's my imagination. Thank you~ *That's nice. I agree~ *Haha, it makes me happy to receive praise. Hope Change Talk * Letters #'To my ever wonderful Owner '''Thank you as always, Owner! Hee hee. I know I'm self-centered, but I hope we can spend more time together in the future, okay! Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom No data for this event. Mechanical Adventure No data for this event. Fairy Zoo No data for this event. Hanami Festival '''General (to other fairies) *There's a lot of delicious looking food here. I want to eat it all~ *It's warm and sunny day~ Doesn't it feel really good~? *Fu, fu, I bought a camera, so how about we all take a picture together? *I brought a lot of food, so let's eat it together! *Ah, Fairy~ Are you having fun~? Stage 1: Before going out *I was watching TV, and they said that cherry blossom are the most beautiful today~ *Fu, fu, to tell the truth I was looking forward to going on hanami with you, Owner~ *Look~ I made bento. And I have tea too~♪ *If we need more, let's just buy something there. I want to try apricot candy~♪ *Fu, fu, fu, the weather today is good. Perfect for hanami~ Stage 2: At the park *Well, it really is beautiful here~♪ Owner, look, look~♪ *That said, there's quite a lot of people here today. I'm going to hold your cuff to not get lost, he, he♪ *Let's relax and watch cherry blossoms today, Owner♪ *Oh, everyone looks like they're having fun. I got kind of excited too~ *We come to this park all the time, but today if fees completely different. Stage 3: At the shopping district *Fu, fu, everyone from the shopping district is here~♪ Seeing them so lively makes me happy~ *Ah, they're selling both traditional sweets and tea. I'm happy~ *There are so many stands here~ Uhm, where are apricot candies? *Ah, the fish shop owner! Hello~ Today you're selling grilled squid~? *Owner, do you want to eat something specific? ...acorn candies? They even have things like this... Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Welcome~ How about a sakura mochi and a green tea set~? Fu, fu, thank you very much~♪ *Phew... I'm going to rest for a bit~ But really, where did the owner go... *Ah, suddenly this stand become super popular. I'm sure it's thanks to you, Owner~ *Fu, fu, looks like the owner is busy. Let's look after the stand when he's gone~ *Huh? The traditional sweets shop owner is calling us~? You want us to look after your stand? Ah...got it~ Stage 5: Hanami time *Fu, fu... Bento? I'm taking it out, so wait a moment~♪ *Look, this egg roll I made looks really good~♪ Okay, Owner, say ahh♪ *Ah, a flower petal fell into my tea. Fu, fu, it looks so pretty. *Ah, this spot is free. Owner, let's watch the cherry blossoms from here~ *Fu, fu, Owner, seeing you enjoy the food like this makes me very happy~ Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *I really want that cute-looking yoyo but... it looks difficult to get. You can get it for me, Owner? Huhu, how kind.♪ *Well, Mika is very good at the shooting gallery. But i'm not going to lose! *Oh, The Fairy Agency's running some stands as well. Shall we take a look, Owner? *Silia's selling a strange-looking juice. Perhaps that Life-Breathing Medicine i been hearing about? *Wow, that's was amazing Owner! Thank you so much! I'll treasure it forever! Stage 7: Stage event time *How was my singing? It makes me so happy to hear that, Owner!♪ *That person is very good at singing. Oh? They are actually a singer, I see. *Oh, an open mic singing contest? Hm, I wonder if enka is okay? *La la la, la la~♪ Huhu, thank you all!♪ I'm blushing! *Huhu, I feel a little nervous singing in front of a large crowd like this. Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Huhuhu, watching the cherry blossom stretch along the riverside... such a beautiful view. *They're renting out boats here! The price is... free?! Specially for today? How kind~! *Uh, Owner, I think it's a bit dangerous to be leaning out of the boat like that. *It looks like the stands end here. Hm? Owner, those boats over there... *The captain's so good at steering, I could almost fall asleep right here... Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *The stands seem to have changed their goods too, some of them are quite unique~ *The night time cherry blossoms are so beautiful, and the lanterns add such a lovely atmosphere. *Ah, I barely noticed it's become night. Time has gone by so quickly~ *These shining petals make the night time seem like day~♪ *It has gotten a little cold though, don't you think, Owner~? Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Already time to go home, is it? Time really does fly when you're having fun~ *They look even more beautiful when we only see them once a year, huh. *Today was really fun~!♪ Thank you so much, Owner! *I'd love to come and see these retty flowers again with you, Owner! *We walked so much, I've gotten tired. I think I'm going to sleep well tonight~ 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Ahh, so you came to the movie screening too, Fairy~♪ *I'm looking for the next gemstone too♪ *Ah, if that's the gemstone you're looking for, then we're heading in the same direction I think~ *It seems some of these gemstones have effects similar to the charms we use. *Huhuhu, that is an interesting gemstone~ Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Silia says she's holding a movie screening, and we're invited. Shall we go? *What a peculiar machine that is. Is that a gemstone inside? *So many excited people gathered here today♪ *If you want to find a seat Owner, will get us some snacks. *We must stay quiet during the movie. No noises. Silent~... Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Hm? Hmhmhm?! It feels like we're going inside the movie! Is this that new 4D technology I've been hearing about? *What if we hurt ourselves? Well... that would be terrible♪ *I didn't know technology had come so far that we can actually take part in a movie. Amazing. *We must collect the Keystone Gems to return home? It even sounds like a movie plot! *Well, let's start our adventure then, Owner~♪ Stage 3: Sapphire Town *Water flowing form gemstones? Sounds incredible useful to me... *Silia's radar seems to be leading us towards this store. *Ah, hold on a moment, what exactly are we supposed to do for money...? *Excuse me sir, how much for this gemstone here? *I wonder if the shopkeeper had a fever? He was positively flushed giving me the Keystone Gem for free... Stage 4: Ruby Cave *The cave is so hot... I think Silia packed a flask for us though... *We've finished all the water already... What should we do~? *Hmm? Water! It's coming from the bag we put the Keystone sapphire into... *Ah! The Keystone sapphire produce water, of course! Ahh~, it's so cool and refreshing♪ *Wow, the Keystone ruby looks burning hot, but touch it! See? It's not hot at all♪ Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *The radar's pointing in every direction... it must be broken~ *Now we've no idea which lapis lazuli is the Keystone... Oh? An owl...? *If we solve your riddle, you'll bring us the Keystone Gem? Huhuhu, sounds like a challenge! I accept! *What kind of room has no doors or windows? ... Ah! Easy~♪ The answer is... a mushroom!♪ *We've already got three of the Keystone Gems! At this rate, we'll be back home in no time~ Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Owner, listen... carefully... Can you hear that knocking sound? *Is the next Keystone Gem really in this tunnel? I can't even see where I'm walking. *That's amazing, Owner! With the ruby inside the lantern, we can see where we're going!♪ *There it is, the garnet Keystone! The knocking sound must have been leading us to it, huhuhu. *Just two more Keystones left! Let's go get them~♪ Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Huh? Something big is coming... Wah~ It's like a dragon. So huge. Fu, fu, fu. *Oh, a valley. Looks like it's made of emeralds. It looks so pretty with all this reflected light. *Dragon will you really give us the Keystone Gem? Thank you♪ *Owner, this dragon will take us to the place where the next Keystone Gem is~ *Dragon, you're so nice! Can we do something for you in return? Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Phew~ That speed was something else. Owner, you almost fell... Are you okay~? *Fu, fu, Owner, looks like we're alone in this empty city... *Ah, the inside and the outside of this castle are completely different. The outside looks ruined, but inside it's as if time has stopped~ *What a lonely place... Looks like no one came here in a while. *Huh? Isn't that gem on the throne... Owner! I found it~♪ Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *This world felt like taken straight from a fairy tale. *Looks like this is the final act. We did many things during our time here. *Silia, we brought you the Keystone Gems♪ It's time for the credits! Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *It was so much fun! Let's go to Silia's place when she invites us next time. *Well! Looks like we can bring gems from the movie world♪ Fu, fu, today's technology is amazing. *I feel as if I watched a very long movie. It already got dark...huh~? *Everyone was so surprised. It's as if those things really happened. *Phew~ It was a really fun movie~♪ Huh? It wasn't a movie? Owner, what are you talking about♪ 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * Ah, these flowers are so beautiful~! Creating flame flowers and freezing them? What an amazing power~ * This game feels like the real world~ It's so easy to confuse it with reality~ Stage 1: At Home * Stage 2: To the Event Hall * Stage 3: The Central Cities * Stage 4: A Secret Deal * Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *I guess we had better ask Commander Kami for more information. She'll know what to do~ *So the HQ is beneath a casino in the city~ Apparently a nearby building is connected~ That should make for the perfect entrance~ *Commander Kami's asked us to infiltrate their headquarters~ This is perfect~ We have all we need already~ *I'm sure, however difficult it gets, I'll be fine with you here, Owner~ *We will need to be careful~ There's supposed to be weird laboratories and lookouts everywhere~ Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *The guards split up, that one's by himself now. This is our chance. I'll call out, okay? *Um, excuse me~? I think I'm lost, can you tell me where the casino bathroom is~? *That was a perfect plan, Owner! Let's go inside! *Ah, I can see the outline of a trapdoor down that corridor~. Let's walk around it carefully~. *Research and Development room... Mmm, smells like potatoes~! And this room is... a Black Magic Lab? Hmm~ Stage 7: Find the Evidence! * Stage 8: Escape!! * Stage 9: Mission Complete * Stage 10: Logout! * Category:Personality